


Cracked Teacup

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri feels, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Mini-Fic, Nothing explicit, Past Abuse, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Just a mini-fic {super mini}, in which Erwin explains how his relationship with Levi works alongside his mental illness. Wholesome fluff. Mentioned smut
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Cracked Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to have this posted here, even though it's already on my Twitter. I wrote this on a whim

There are days where I don’t touch Levi. Days where the smallest of touches results in Levi being physically sick, hysterics and sobbing. Those days, he re-lives the nightmare of child abuse he’d gone through until the ripe age of twelve; when he became strong enough to stand up against his bastard uncle. Days like that, I supply hot tea- light portions of food to settle his stomach. I keep my face blank of the love and devotion I feel to this man, for it causes him unexplainable pain.

But on the good days, the days where Levi begs me to touch him…oh, it is the most sinful of touches. Intimate, rough and yet gentle- fast but oh so slow. On those days I worship Levi’s body, I hold him down and make him beg for me to simply move on. My lips tend to rosy nipples, collarbones, that dip of Levi’s hips. My tongue, witty as ever, strokes and licks Levi into a frenzy. Oh yes, on the good days, Levi relishes in every touch I choose to give. And in this way…our complicated relationship is give and take, wait- examine, then pounce when the opportunity presents itself. At the end of a god day, Levi sleeps through the night; body exhausted and worn, pleased and marked and filthy. I clean him, however, always clean him.

Levi is a miracle, a true testament that even with a traumatizing past, one can move on. For the most part. You see…Levi isn’t broken. He’s damaged, yes- like a delicate piece of cracked china, only cracked because it was dropped a certain way. It could have shattered, but it didn’t. It was tougher than that. Typically, people with Levi’s background don’t stabilize, can’t fit in with the social norms. That isn’t to say Levi is normal, far from it- hence one of the reasons I love him so. He could have turned to drugs, a severe alcohol addiction; instead of that, I personally think obsessive cleaning is the better option.

Our relationship has evolved enough for me to tell, when I walk through the door, what kind of day Levi is having. A strong scent of bleach and chemicals in the apartment; a bad day, but not the worst day. A hint of lemon pledge and some slippery floors, Levi had a socially difficult day, typically one where some welcome rough intercourse ensues. But on the days where I walk in and smell nothing, where there are items clattered about and dirt lying amongst the floor…those are horrible days. Untouchable days. My favorite days are the ones where the house lies spotless, ad upon entrance, Levi is scantily clad in some form of lingerie. On those days…

**_Levi is only mine, belongs to me._ **

**_The End-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my old stories and organizing things, so you may seem more mini-things like this popping up.


End file.
